QuestTemplate
It is highly recommended that you edit this code in a program like Notepad++ or other program that is make for editing code. You should also run parts of it through a YAML parser to help catch errors, as formatting is crucial for these to work. This template contains all possible objetives, requirements, rewards, etc. These are not all required for a quest, and if you do not wish to use one, you may simply delete that block of code More information can be found here, on the Citizens Wiki. Once you finish writing a template, sending it to me using Pastebin is probably the best option. Template on Pastebin w/ color coding Example Quests on Pastebin w/ color coding #Quest Template #Title of the quest "TITLE": #Required to initiate and complete quest. Quotation marks in each section must encompass entirety of text added. #< br> may be used for line breaks, to pause before a line #Standard color codes may be used. and are aliases for yellow and green. texts: description: "<&6NPCNAME&f> blah blah blah blah < br>more blah blah blah blah < br>&6Quest: &fQuest Name Here < br>&6Objective: &fObjective goes here < br>&6Objective: &fObjective goes here" acceptance: "&6NPCNAME&f> blah blah blah blah < br>more blah blah blah blah < br>&6Quest: Name &f started!" completion: "&6NPCNAME&f> blah blah blah blah < br>more blah blah blah blah < br>&6Quest: Name &fcompleted! < br>&6Quest: You got &fItemName, money#, &ftext" #Criteria needed to accept a quest requirements: '0': type: npc npcid: 1 # ID of npc for which to check ownership '1': type: rank # Checks for rank rank: 'admin' # Example: quest requires admin rank '2': type: permission # Checks for permission permission: 'cmdbook.time.set' # Can user change the time? '3': type: quest quest: 'Slime Slaying I' '4': type: item # item: id: 50 amount: 50 npcid: 1 # Optional: ID of npc for which to check ownership take: false # Only checks for items, does not take them. "True" takes them from player. '5': type: health amount: 10 '6': type: money money: 100 take: true #Used to award something to the player as soon as they accept the quest. Same rules as the 'Rewards' section below initial: '0': #Number of times quest can be repeated repeats: -1 #Delay in minute between repeats delay: 0 #Objetives to complete for quest #Use '0': for first objective, incrementing for each following objetive. Not usually more than one used for simple quests. objectives: '0': '0': #Sub objectives begin in this indented list type: build # Specifies build objective. materialsid: 54 # Chest. Material player is required to build. amount: 1 # Number of items that must be placed. '1': type: move location # Specifies loaction objective. x: 150 # Coordinates of location required to visit. y: 47 z: 420 time: 10 # The time (in seconds) that the player has to stay in this location for. leeway: 1 # The leeway in blocks that the player can be away from the location before finishing. '2': type: hunt # Specifies hunt objective. amount: 10 # The amount of monsters the player needs to kill. string: '*' # Any monster will do. You can also specify. Zombie, for example, will require only Zombies. Separate multiple entries by comma # Using '-' as the first character makes a whitelist. '*' represents all. '3': type: move distance # Specifies move distance objective. amount: 1000 # The amount of blocks required to traverse. '4': type: destroy block # Specifies hunt objective. amount: 10 # The amount of blocks to break. materialid: 1 # The type of block required. '5': type: delivery # Delivery Quest type materialid: 341 # Slimeballs set as material to deliver. amount: 6 # Quantity: 6 npcdestination: 22 # deliver to NPC ID '6': type: killNPC # KillNPC type amount: 1 string: Cantrell,Notch, # Which NPCs should be killed. # Using '-' as the first character makes a whitelist. '*' represents all. NPC ID or Name can be used. '7': type: player combat # Player Combat type amount: 1 # Amount of players to kill string: Notch,fullwall, # Which players should be killed. # Using '-' as the first character makes a whitelist. '*' represents all. g:group represents groups. '8': type: collect # Specifies hunt objective. amount: 10 # The amount of blocks to collect. materialid: 3 # The type of block required. #Use '0': for first reward, incrementing for each following reward. rewards: '0': #Uses a command on specified player | and variables allowed type: command command: give 1 100 server: false '1': #Creates specified NPC. If npcid: is filled in with an ID #, that NPC is assigned to the player type: npc npcid: 1 name: 'Bill' types: 'guard,trader,quester' location: x: 10 y: 10 z: -50 world: 'world' '2': #Assigns a permission rank to the player type: rank rank: 'admin' '3': #Adds a permission node to the specified player type: permission permission: 'quests.admin' '4': #Gives the player another quest upon completion type: quest quest: 'questname' '5': #Gives the player a specified amount of an item, with data being for different variations of the item. I.E. dyes, wool, etc type: item item: id: 10 amount: 50 data: 0 '6': #Heals the player for the specified amount type: health amount: 10 '7': #Gives the player the specified amount of money type: money money: '7': #teleports the player to specified location type: teleport location: x: 50 y: 64 z: 50 world: 'world'